


Invisible, Clown, or Useless

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Sadness, Self-Hatred, loving space family, very small klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lance has a big family, and that big family it causes him to feel some things that aren't good for his mental health. Lance has moments of self-hate in his life and feels useless to his family and in the Garrison. Can he find it in himself to stop these poisonous thoughts? Or will it take some help?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been having a terrible past few days because the people I care most about, ie family and friends, have kinda ignored me, laughed at something I did that wasn’t meant to be funny or didn’t care about what I did or said, and to think I only have four sisters and one is currently out of state! So I decided to make this one shot about Lance and what it might have been like for him in a big family. Hope you like.

**** Lance has a big family. So big, his family lived in a ranch style place so that even his aunts, uncles, and cousins were nearby. It’s always been hard to get attention, and when you did, it was even harder to keep it. That was unless you did something noteworthy. He had an older brother and two older sisters and another younger brother and another two younger sisters. So, all his life, he had females around him, just because his mother somehow kept getting girls. He didn’t mind really, it was just always noisy, but he’s come to be used to it and now, thrives in it.

He was the middle child, so his parents usually left him be since they needed to focus on his little siblings when they do something or help his older siblings if they’re doing a project. Because of this, he’s learned you need to be loud, big, energetic to get attention in his house. Even though he didn’t get his parents attentions like he wanted, he at least got his siblings most the time and when they were busy he could always go outside and see if one of his many aunts, uncles or cousins would want to do something.

Though on the rare occasion they too were all busy, he’d go down the street, after telling one of the adults of course, that he was going to his best friend, Hunk’s, house and they would nod. Hunk had been there ever since Lance had been six. They were practically inseparable, they always hung and when they couldn’t, the next time they saw each other, they’d go everywhere together and do the most fun things to make up for when they couldn’t do something. For Lance, Hunk was his sanity in his big house, his anchor.

Even though he was used to the noise and whatnot happening inside, it would still make someone risk going insane. Hunk was the one who’d listen to Lance when no one in his direct or immediate family would listen to him. He was to all extents, invisible in his family which he both liked and disliked purely because he wanted to feel loved by his big family. Sure they said it when he’d say goodbye to go somewhere or when they went to bed, but when it came to actually showing that love, something was left to be desired.

So, he’d do anything to get attention. He studied hard to get good grades like his older siblings did and get his parents praise like they did. Once he achieved them, his parents gave him a pat on the head and just said to keep it up. He then tried doing different hobbies like dancing, surfing, swimming, ice skating, piano, singing, photography, and astronomy. All these he did very well, some people said he seemed to have a gift for. But when he showed his siblings they just said what could be done to get better, not even saying if it was even good in the beginning. He even tried making jokes, puns, and bad pickup lines, the last one was a last ditch plan, last letter in the backup plan list. They worked for a little, but soon they ignored it.

He started feeling like nothing he did work. Out of all his family members, he only felt close to one, his older brother, James, who was studying to be a doctor. When he showed James what he did, his brother made sure to tell Lance how proud he was and they would do stuff to celebrate what Lance did. No matter what, even if James was studying for an exam, he’d always make sure to do something for Lance so that he’d know he was proud. Whether it was just watching a movie, going out on James’ electric scooter to get a treat, or something else, he’d do it, just to make sure Lance knew someone was proud.

Soon to join their group was his older sister Lyla. She started doing stuff with him, Hunk and James. Lance was happy since he was at least cared about, truly cared about, by those three people. Even if no one else in his family really paid attention to his accomplishments, likes, hobbies, quirks, habits, even birthdays, he had those three to count on. Then his brother moved to a different state for a college scholarship for their medical program and his sister moved for a writing\film degree, so he was back down to Hunk.

His family noticed that he wasn’t acting like his usual self and just thought it was about his two close siblings moving away, they weren’t wrong but that was only part of it since that happened months ago. He’s fourteen with only one real, close friend to talk to and even he doesn’t know the full story. All he knows is that Lance gets lonely, not that he feels invisible and useless to his own family. Even though his mom asked him to help with things, he still didn’t feel useful since anyone can do those chores like laundry, dishes, putting toys away, etc. nothing hard or special that only he could do.

When he started middle school he made jokes, talked to everyone and flirted with everyone, though everyone knows the flirting was all in good faith and not to be taken seriously. That's how the year went for him, feeling invisible at home, being a clown at school and back at home feeling useless too. Though, through the whole time he had Hunk at least, to keep him sane, to help keep those thoughts at bay. Those bad feelings of self-hatred and self-loathing he’d push to the side, keep away until he was home where it was inevitable that’d rear their ugly heads at him.

When that happened, he’d start feeling upset at himself and he’d become toned down, not his usual self. He’d try to get to his room before someone tried making a joke or something about it. It happened many when he was reading an email sent by his siblings and some of his cousins and a few siblings thought he was just being a wimp, missing his close older siblings when that wasn’t the case. They didn’t try understanding what happened in his head, they only ever assumed, which led him further and further away from them.

Though basically all his aunts and uncles knew something was up and didn’t push or do anything to make him upset, just told him if he ever needed to talk they were there for him. Some of his other cousins also knew something was going through his head, and not all of them were for his two siblings or happy. They didn’t do things like joke about it like the others. They simply sat beside Lance outside, in a treehouse, on the roof, on the porch, anywhere, and just provide a comforting presence to him. He was grateful since he didn’t want to burden anyone with what he thought.

He felt that if anyone knew what he thought they’d just give him fake pity, not anything real. He was hesitant to tell Hunk since he knew what Hunk say, even if Hunk believed it to be true, he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t feel that anyone would give him real sympathy or love that he wanted. Hunk already gave him that, but he wanted to hear it from someone else, someone who’d be telling the truth to him, showing him they truly loved him, but he doubted that would happen.

He went through the days going through the motions but pretending to be fine and still getting the great grades and making jokes. No one thought a thing at school. The only one suspicious was Hunk.

They walked through the school hallway toward the Multi-Purpose Room(MPR) like everyone else and Hunk turned to his friend genuinely concerned since Lance was quiet. “Are you sure everything is alright, buddy?” he asked and Lance turned to him.

“Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked giving his cocky grin hoping to steer his friend away from the topic.

“You seem quieter than usual. Not yourself,” he replied and Lance shrugged, but inwardly Lance silently cursed that he’d known Hunk for as long as he did while also thanking it.

“Well, today is sorta important! The best student from Garrison Galaxy, Takashi Shirogane, is here talking! He’s the youngest pilot to go to space and will be graduating early to become an instructor. That man is my hero. I want to be just like him,” he said hoping Hunk would buy it. Though it wasn’t a lie, he is excited about the talk but that’s not why he’s subdued. Some of his more bad thoughts reared their heads during the day. He’s just hoping that the talk from Takashi will make them go away.

Though, in his thoughts, only getting into the Garrison by a scholarship would do that. “I guess so,” was all Hunk said as they sat down on the benches and waited for it to begin. After the talk which Lance thought was awesome he got some papers from the few Commanders there to help and ran excitedly to the library to start. He was lucky he had a free period since he jumped onto the computer there to start his application to the Garrison.

A month later he got his acceptance letter along with Hunk, and they both got the scholarship that paid for the whole time there as long as they kept up their work. The following fall they arrived and they looked at what they got. When Lance saw that he and Hunk would be together he whooped. “I’m a cargo pilot! And your my engineer!” he said. He would have wished to be a fighter but thought to himself he’d get there through sheer work and no one was going to stop him.

A year later he had a rival. Hunk thought otherwise since Lance’s self-proclaimed rival didn’t even know he existed. At the end of the year when they checked the list, Lance saw that Keith Kogane had the last spot for fighter pilot, keeping him from it. He growled at it and made sure to fight Keith at every corner to being the top student. The other just continued on with their life not knowing about Lance’s thoughts. Lance wanted people to know he wasn’t useless or just a clown. He wanted people to see him and see that he too can do amazing things.

Lance found out that they would share a couple classes together and would see him do different things in their free time. The most being hanging out with Takashi, his hero. Lance was even more annoyed that Keith didn’t have to try hard and become the top student, get in fighter class and hang out with Takashi. From that day Lance did everything he could to beat Keith and become the top student but Keith remained the best. But all around in their class, students knew that Lance was competing against Keith for top student.

A year later Keith was nowhere and Lance became a fighter pilot with Hunk as his engineer and Pidge Gunderson as his communications. At finding out he was fighter, Lance celebrated with a ‘Hasta La Later, Keith!’ and they went to the kitchens after talking to Pidge for the first time. He and Hunk started sneaking out together and tried getting Pidge to follow. Pidge always rejected the team bonding which killed Lance a little since he thought they could be really good friends. Lance kept up his mask though of confidence and carefree even though he didn’t like it. He kept up his good grades still but their flying wasn’t the best. Since they weren’t close or knew each other they bickered slightly in the simulator which caused them to crash.

Lance started getting nervous that he would be kicked out soon just because he couldn’t properly fly a plane, great grades or not. He was still the best student in the school but in flying the instructors made sure to point out every time they could he’s only there because the best pilot there was left because of ‘disciplinary problems’ that Lance doubted. Keith had disappeared right after the announcement of the Kerberos Mission crew disappearing. He had a feeling the Keith had left because he wasn’t satisfied with what the Garrison was saying or doing. Halfway through the year Lance and Hunk sneak out and see Pidge go up to the roof.

They followed since Lance was curious as to what they were up to this late at night and he wasn’t going to be ignored again. “Whatchu up too, Pidge?” he pulled the headphones he had over his head and Pidge jerked away in shock, arms going around slightly. He then told the two about his theories and they listened aptly. Suddenly something fell from the sky and they followed it to see the Garrison was already there. Pidge hacked into the camera’s inside and they saw the inside and how Takashi,  _ Shiro _ , was being held down by the Garrison and they weren’t even listening to what he said. “That’s it, we’re saving him,” Lance said and Pidge started saying what they’d need to pull something like that off right as some bombs go off as a distraction.

Lance looked through the binoculars and saw someone pulling up on a hoverbike from the opposite direction wearing a red jacket and had a mullet. “Keith. I’d recognize that mullet anywhere,” Lance said. He never thought he’d see Keith again but he was also slightly excited since it was riveting to be competing against someone to be better. He slid down the cliffs with the others following and they entered the tented area right as Keith cut the restraints on Shiro. Lance was shocked at hearing that Keith didn’t remember him but was so used to it, he faked his surprise and tried getting Keith to remember.

“Oh, you were a cargo pilot,” was all he said in remembrance and Lance glared slightly before Hunk called in saying the Garrison people were coming back. The left the tent together and got onto Keith’s hoverbike and escaped. As they flew Lance wondered what the Garrison was going to tell their families about them going missing and if they’d miss him. That last one was what got Lance worried the most, whenever he visited them on Garrison breaks they said they missed him but never showed it besides a simple ‘welcome home’ hug before leaving him to his own devices.

The only people who stuck to him were Lyla and James when they were also home. They were always quick to tell him how proud they were that he got into Garrison Galaxy. They made sure he wasn’t ever alone or felt useless. They included him in things and made sure he did things too so he wouldn’t feel left out. But there was no time to think about that as they neared an edge. “Is that a cliff!?” Lance shouted above the wind.

“Yup,” was Keith reply as he revved the engines and sped them off. All except Keith screamed aloud in terror, sure they were going to be killed before stopping safely onto the ground below. Keith continued off into the distance and soon they arrived in a shack. The next day after they all properly introduced themselves they went off to a cave that Keith was checking out that was covered in carvings. Lance looked at the wall in fascination and walked toward it, seemingly drawn towards it and raised a hand. He reached out to a drawing of a robot lions head to wipe the dust off and all around more drawings of the lion lit up.

A whole in the ground opened up and they fell through it and landed in a cave with a giant Blue Lion surrounded by a hexagon force field. They all went forward and Lance felt that the eyes were looking down at him. “Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?” he asked to which everyone answered no, “Yeah, the eyes are totally following me.”. Keith went up and placed a hand on it, looking at the robot fascinated. Keith soon grew frustrated that it wasn’t opening up and he walked forward. “Maybe you just have to knock,” he suggested and did just that.

In all their minds pictures flashed showing four other lions and them coming together. Lance stumbled back as the shield opened up as Hunk talked. “Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!” they then went in with Lance going into the pilot seat as everything light up in a light blue and everyone comes in behind him, looking around in wonder. The windows cleared up showing the inside of the cave and Hunk started talking wanting to make sure everyone was on the same page. A purr went off in his head and Lance knew what to push.

The Lion stood up and roared and everyone freaked a little. Lance then breaks through the rock and the Lion takes over and flies around. As they continue the Lion purrs again in Lance’s mind showing him that a ship is coming and they go out and get the ship to follow them away from Earth. They battle the ship and soon go through a wormhole when they reach the edge of the system. They find a princess and her advisor in a frozen and they saved the planet they were on.

Arus celebrates their win and they have a party. Lance and Hunk stand among the Arusians talking and soon Hunk starts talking about the likeness of finding a ‘nacho planet’.

Without thinking, Lance starts listing the things that he loved about Earth and soon realized it when he felt the pressure on his eyes. “I’ve gotta go. This nunville is getting to me,” was all he said before walking away before anyone could see him sad. He had done a good job of pretending like nothing was wrong. Coran followed him and they started talking for a while before deciding to leave. “Hey, Rover,” Lance called as a hover droid came in but then he realized Pidge wasn’t there with Rover. The bad feeling intensified when it started beeping and Lance made a decision. He could be replaced, he wasn’t that useful, he was unique and jumped onto Coran protecting him from the blast as the advisor was more important to the team.

He remembered vaguely shadows and seeing a huge one threatening to crush someone. He pulled up his bayard and pointed it at the figure before shooting it and letting his gun drop down. The next this was Keith was next to him, pulling him up and slightly against him. “We did it. We are a good team,” Lance muttered before falling unconscious again. He stumbled out of the pod and saw his friends crowded around Pidge and Coran as they held something “You having a clock party?”. Once he spoke everyone looked up and Hunk started talking before realizing and giving Lance a bone crushing hug.

Soon everyone was talking and they went into the kitchen with Lance still thinking about how he was still alive that shocked him. He thought that the blast would have killed him. Keith suddenly in a whine-like tone talked about him holding Lance in his arms. Lance thought back and he couldn’t remember much actually. It was just a blur to him slightly but he did remember someone holding him. “Nope. Don’t remember, didn’t happen,” Lance said which wasn’t a total lie since he doesn’t remember who actually held him.

They’re on the Balmera and are helping the people out. Lance and Keith are put together and Lance prevents Keith from going out there guns blazing. He knows that they have to be careful otherwise they might damage it. To him, the shots or slashes of a sword are like the careless words said by his family and how they made him feel horrible and didn’t want that for anyone else. He would make sure no one else felt like that. A robeast is on the planet that was even deadlier than the one that arrived on Arus.

They distracted it while Allura did the ritual to save the Balmera. The Balmera stopped the robeast after being healed by Allura by encasing the beast in a crystal. After that Lance started training more to make sure no one he cared about got hurt. He wanted to make sure he could protect everyone.

He looked out of the airlock as it counted down to see Keith fighting a gladiator whose eye was red. The voice counted one and the door slowly opened and Lance scrambled to an edge and grabbed it as he felt himself being ripped out. “Help!” he shouted out to Keith who looked in and saw what was happening. He pressed a button and the door opened and the gladiator flew through. He then reached in and grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him in and pressed the button closing the airlocks.

Lance sat against the wall breathing heavily as he was almost killed again and was thankful for the training he did that made his arms stronger. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened in he hadn’t.

They did more missions and the final one Lance watched as they were all separated. He caught glimpses of them as he too spun out of control and at high speeds. He saw that Hunk was going in the same direction and prayed that he would end up with Hunk. They came out of the wormhole together and headed towards the same planet that was covered in water. Their comms were down and their Lions were dysfunctional due to the tough battle and the unstable wormhole.

They got closer and Lance realized that he was going farther north than Hunk and watched with despair as his friend went into the water. He soon followed after going a bit more north and watched as his lion sunk down into the ocean that was blue like at home. Lance groaned aloud as his head spun and ached and how his body felt incredibly sore that it hurt to move. He looked out the window and saw that he could see Hunk in the distance and saw he was facing Blue. They could at least see each other Lance thought. Though as the days went by without either of them moving, the feeling soon morphed.

He felt even more useless now since he, the guardian of water, was in his element but he couldn’t do anything since Blue was damaged but he couldn’t do much to help. All he could do was hope help would arrive before they ran out of food rations. So far in Lance’s life, he’s never felt more useless than right then. Water was his element but he couldn’t get out there to see if Hunk was alright since he didn’t wanna risk Blue getting water into her controls and engines since she wouldn’t be able to keep her doors shut in her state with all the pressure. All he could hope was that Blue gets better soon so that she could help him fix the inside and get the comms and video working so he could talk to Hunk.

A month has passed and he’s only gotten the video and comms working. Blue is still to damaged to allow him out in the paladin's armor and helmet that can be used as scuba. He’s talked to Hunk and knows that Yellow is in better condition than Blue. He’s even seen Hunk swimming around and doing a few repairs. With each day Lance feels more useless and invisible. Hunk talks to him but he tries focusing on fixing Yellow so that he could bring them out of the ocean, don’t get Lance wrong, that’s amazing, but he feels useless since Blue can’t handle the pressure of water trying to push its way through. He also doesn’t like how when Hunk works on Yellow, he seems to forget that Lance is also there with him.

He just wishes that those feelings would go away when the others finally found them and got them off the planet. With each passing day, the rations get lower and lower until soon he’ll be out. Hunk’s better off since he could go out into the ocean and take some stuff to eat, but Lance can’t, he has only what’s in his Lion. Another week goes by and Lance has run out of rations. At first, when he saw he only had so much left, he started rationing the rations by taking only very small amounts that would suffice him. But that could only work for so long before the supplies went out.

“Hunk, have you gotten anything?” Lance asked over the comms and Hunk looked at him through the screens. His last ration was used up four days ago and he showed signs of not having eaten. Hunk had been able to get his long range sensors working and sent out a distress beacon towards the Castle but nothing has shown up yet.

“ _ Nothing yet. Soon buddy, soon, _ ” Hunk said and Lance nodded. He regretted it as his vision swam a little from not having eaten anything for four days.

“Let’s hope they get here soon,” he said and he meant it. Old wounds from the battle against Zarkon were reappearing and causing trouble for Lance. Which made him think they’d be better off without him. That he was replaceable.

Another week goes by and Lance does  _ not _ look well. Hunk has Lance sleeping or resting most of the time. Even though they aren’t in the same Lion, Lance can barely argue since as soon as he stands up, everything is moving and swirling around him and he’d fall down. So, he just rests and hopes someone comes soon since he’ll need replacing soon if they don’t come in the next day or so.

“ _ \--ance! ---ome in! Lan--! _ ” a voice calls through and echoes around the Lion near evening. Lance’s eyes crack open into slits and he looks around, he’s not well at all.

“-uy’s?” his voice cracks as he talks and their shouting enters his head again. He groans aloud and instantly everyone is concerned. His eyes feel heavy and he wants to close them, but he knows that could only lead to bad things.

“Oh, man. Is it good to hear you guys again!” Hunk said and he looked through the video to Lance’s body on the ground as he curls up slightly, trying to escape all the loud noises.

“ _ Is everything ok, Hunk? What’s going on with Lance? Why isn’t he answering? _ ” Shiro asked and Hunk swallows the lump in his throat.

“ _ About that. You guys  _ need _ to hurry. Blue was to injured for her to allow Lance out to gather food and do repairs and he ran out of rations about a week and a half ago. He’s not doing well and old wounds from the battle with Zarkon are popping up and doing things to stop his healing, _ ” Hunk said and they heard gasps at his explanation.

“ _ We’re coming, Hunk. Keep Lance awake, ok? _ ” Shiro asked and Hunk nodded, presumably on a video comm with Shiro.

“ _ Lance, you better be ok. We’re here finally, I’m here, _ ” Keith said the last part in a whisper but Lance somehow heard it still.

“You…...do care…….Mullet,” Lance teased and he could hear everyone giving off small laughs. “Hunk?” he called out and all the voices went silent.

“ _ Yeah, bro? _ ” Hunk asked leaning forward so that he was closer to the screen.

“If….I don’t...make it…..I want….you to know……..that you were right,” he got out, he coughed slightly and gave a weak smile towards Hunk. “I was…..thinking bad things……..about myself…….’poisonous thinking’ as…….you put it. But……..I’m right…….I can be……..replaced…….I’m the weakest link here…….nothing noteworthy……..or amazing here….that makes me invaluable to…….the team,” he said closing his eyes and Hunk shouted at him along with Keith.

“ _ You’re wrong, Lance! You are special! _ ” Keith shouted and Lance looked up and saw Keith’s face on a screen and thought Hunk did that. “ _ You keep this team together, keep us sane and make sure to lighten the mood if it gets all dark and depressing. You let people cry on your shoulder! If you think that’s replaceable, useless, weak, then you’re an idiot. ‘Cause that is not useless or weak, that’s incredible. Something that can’t be replaced! _ ” he continued and Hunk’s face appeared next to Keith nodded.

“ _ Yeah, man. You’re not replaceable. Not at all, _ ” he said and the others voiced their agreement. Lance felt that was sweet and his eyes drooped down, closing of their own accord as his team shouted at him to stay awake. “ _ Lance! Don’t close your eyes! _ ” Hunk shouted above the rest.

“ _ We’re almost there, Lance! Please, stay awake for a bit longer! _ ” Keith’s voice cut in and Lance’s eyes opened slightly but they closed again right as his Lion shook as something latched onto it. “ _ We’re here! I’ve got you, Lance, hang on, _ ” Keith said as he lifted Blue out of the water with Red. He felt Blue shake as the exited the atmosphere of the planet and soon the moving smoothed over until it felt like they weren’t even moving.

He felt Red setting Blue down onto her side as blue made sure to keep her head upright, to keep her Paladin safe. She opened her jaw up as Keith came running out of Red and toward her. He ran into Blue and made his way into the cockpit and saw Lance laying down, his helmet by his head and his armor off and toward his side. His bayard was also by his hand so that should he need it he could protect himself. “I’m here, Lance. Your safe,” he whispered and Lance nodded as his eyes closed again.

Keith picked Lance up and ran through the halls toward the Med Bay with the others running after him. Coran was already there preparing a pod for Lance. Keith gave Lance a tight hug before placing him in the pod and stepping back. “I’ll be waiting for you out here,” he whispered as the glass materialized and froze Lance inside.

“After a few days in here, Lance should be as good as new!” Coran said happily, though he had heard the young Paladin’s words and were greatly troubled by them. He knew Lance was feeling self-hatred toward himself and had talked to him about it, but he never knew Lance thought he was the weakest link, easily replaced should it be needed. All the Paladin’s were shocked by Lance’s words and thought about how they were going to make it up to him.

Five days later and the pod opened. Lance stumbled out cold and wondering what happened since his mind was still thawing. Strong arms caught him before he could fall and he looked up to see Keith holding him. Keith gave a small relieved smile before hugging Lance. “Why didn’t you ever tell us, me how you felt? I would have made sure you knew long ago that you were needed,” Keith whispered and Lance knew Keith was telling the truth.

“I didn’t want to burden anyone with it and thought you wouldn’t care,” he whispered back and Keith hugged him tighter.

“You could never burden us, me,” he said and Lance opened his mouth to say something but Keith cut him off by leaning forward and pressing his lips against Lance’s. Lance looked at him in shock before melting into it, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith leaned back giving a small smile. “Does that prove it?” he asked and Lance nodded before leaning in and snuggling his head into the crook of Keith’s neck. He felt content as the others entered and soon were in a group hug. If Lance had known that they cared about him so much, he would have told them, sooner and he wouldn’t have felt all that self-hatred toward himself.

Now, he felt safe away from all those bad thoughts, felt that if he stayed with these people who cared about him that they would keep those thoughts at bay. He was happy then.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so ya, it had a happy ending. I’m still waiting for my happy ending though, so let me say this, Lucky duck. Ok, so please tell me what you thought since this was written from my personal feelings, so please, no hate. I already have enough hate in my life. You don’t need to add to it. GOODNIGHT MY LOVELY READERS!!


End file.
